Never Too Late
by seredareSM
Summary: Darien walks out of little Serena's life and they bounce into each other a decade later. How do this turn out? Are they back to the way they used to be? Are they better? Are they worse? {Thanks for the reviews, it's my first fanfic and as you can see, I c
1. Gone, but not for forever

CHAPTER ONE

"DON"T CALL ME MEATBALLHEAD!" a 7-year-old bellowed, shaking with anger. She growled at her blue-eyes companion. Actually, he was a year her senior, with ebony hair than hung over his deep blue eyes of mischief. He loved his best friend but not as much as he loved to tease her. He was in a fit of laughter awaiting her ever-amusing response. Last Christmas he pissed her off so much that she pushed him on the snow and broke his arm. It hurt like hell! But she never failed to entertain him.

He adored her and here was his perfect opportunity to bug her: she had a new hairstyle. So naturally, he attacked it. Could you blame the little feller? His best friend's hairstyle resembled meatballs with two big buns and hair over flowing from each. Especially since she was blonde and red bands held her hair. But he didn't expect her to react the way she did. He'd never hurt her like that. As he laughed at her, her eyes welled up in little crystal tears and she turned as they began to cascade down her cheeks. She was crying. He made his best friend cry! She ran across the street to her house on the other side and banged the door as she got inside. He was still in awe.

"Darien, time for dinner!" a petite 33-year-old called from the doorway to her son. He barely responded. "Aw, honey, she doesn't hate you, at least she won't forever. We'll go over to see after we…" she thought intently at what she could use to distract him, temporarily, "go to the mall!" His eyes brightened a bit. He loved the mall, especially the toy store. As he walked to his mommy, he turned one last time to look at Serena's bedroom window. "Com'on, Dear," she said, gently ushering her son with her hand.

"Yay! What's for lunch, Mommy?" he looked up at her again, still a little sad.

"Hmmm, does whatever you want sound good?" she questioned, smiling at the smaller duplicate of her husband.

"This is the 7 o'clock news and here we are reporting a tragic accident on Flora Avenue…" the reporter began in her pink and black checkered outfit, "…where a black Volkswagen was directly hit by a speeding delivery van. There is one confirmed fatality: Doyle Shields. His wife and son: Emily and Darien Shields have been hospitalized and are in critical condition…"

"Oh my…" a brown haired woman exclaimed. "Kenji! Kenji! Come! Oh my…"

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Serena cried running into the tv room.

"Yeah? Why the yelling?" he averted his attention to the television where the reporter gave further detail of the incident and where a picture of his co-partner in his business was posted. "Doyle," was all he said and he sighed heavily. "Let's go, Karen." He hurried to get his coat and his wife took Serena and her new-born, Sammy to the car.

"What's wrong, Mommy? What's happened to Uncle Doy?" Her mother smiled weakly and sadly at her daughter's nickname for their close friend.

"Honey, I'll explain on the way. Just get into the car," she said while hastily wiping the tears that had escaped her hazel eyes. As they drove away from the house Serena wondered what was really going on. 'I wonder if Dari's alright.'

The hospital was complete confusion. It was crowded with reporters, friends and family. Everyone was trying to get information, especially the reporters. They bombarded her parents with questions they couldn't answer. Serena used this time to disappear, in search of her best friend. She figured he had to be in one of those rooms. She walked until she saw a door ajar. She peered through it.

"DARI! You're fine!" she ran to him, hugging him tightly even though he was covered with tubes in every direction. He jumped out like he was in a deep sleep.

"Ah, where am I? Where's Mommy and Daddy? What's happened while I was sleep?" he was full of questions and is desperation scared Serena. She backed away slowly. "They didn't make it? They didn't make it!" His face fell and she was even more confused.

"Serena!" in the doorway stood Karen, puffy eyes filled with worry. Her eyes moved over to the sight of the newly awakened distressed boy. "Oh Darien! Are you…you poor baby." She was at his side in an instant and she hugged him carefully and protectively. Then doctors flooded the room and some reporters attempted to follow. However, security was close behind and they were unpleasantly ushered away. Serena curled into a ball as the waiting room scenario repeated itself. The confusion of the room was unbearable to the little girl but the utter loneliness and petrifaction of the little boy was overwhelming. His eyes were so distant…

The double funeral was gloomy and depressing. Serena had barely sighted Darien since his release from the hospital. Then at the funeral she was restricted from talking to him. His eyes were still distant and looked lonesome. He never cried, at least she didn't see him cry. On the contrary, Serena was drowning in tears. Her Auntie Emmy and Uncle Doy had gone to some place where they couldn't talk to her or touch her. Strange enough, although she could see them right before her eyes, she knew something was different. She glanced over to Darien throughout the ceremony. He only returned a glance once and his eyes had transformed into narrow slits before he quickly turned away. She missed the laughing eyes he had when he teased her, even the time he teased her about her hairstyle. It was better than this. Much better!

A week later he left without a word to her. She saw him go in the car and for an instant he had a pleading look in his eyes. He didn't want to go, it was obvious. But she could never do anything. She had lost three people in an instant: two to the dead and one to the living. Gone without a trace.


	2. High School, College, Darien?

CHAPTER TWO

The joy of high school: the moment we leave! All those years add up to one truly joyous moment, leaving. But there's no time to be irresponsible anymore. No time to just have fun and be wild and crazy and have the excuse of "we're in high school". Plus the quartet was splitting up: Rae, Mina, Amy and Me.

The last dance was one to truly remember. Andrew and Lita came and promised me some supposed hot date that never showed up. They graduated last year and had to come back for our graduation for sure. So when I got stood up, naturally, Andy had to fill in since it was _his_ fault. Well, Andrew was like my older brother so we couldn't do much there. Him and his blonde hair with the sweet green eyes. Mina claimed they were 'mesmerizing'. Well they were something, I guess. He's my bro, how should I know? We have the same hair, so yes, we could truly pass as siblings, especially since Sammy had green eyes too. Yep, Sammy's my little brother, a pest but my baby although I'd never admit it to him.

The summer did pass really quickly, and it was time to leave for college. Amy, the brain, was going to this prestigious college, Mina , the typical blonde, was going to modeling school, Rae, the pyro, was going to law school and the Serena was off to Burkesville College with Andy and Lita. At least I wouldn't be alone. Plus, I'd have Lita to help me with my basketball. Andrew was such a wimp at it when he started helping 4 years ago. Think he was afraid that I'd get better than him. Losing battle. More like, lost battle, I think.

Well my big bro helped me move out. The last day we got burnt out from a major water fight and collapsed on the couch. Hey, we still act like kids, is that a sin? When we woke up it was afternoon and the room was perfect. Mom walked it with a knowing smile on her face. I rubbed the back of my neck as the words "Thanks, Mom" came out my mouth.

"Yeah, really, Mom. The floor was a mess after the water gun attack. Rena really can't help herself," Andrew sucked up as he grinned at my mom. She just shook her head as I slapped him in the head. He really was like family. 'It makes college so much easier to have him there,' I thought.

"Well, big-mouth, I've got I of energy. How bout that rematch. One-on-one. Here and now. Well, on the court." He looked at me, weighing my offer.

"Sere, I'd really hate to beat you again." By the time he had uttered the last words he was long gone cause he knew what he had coming. I raced after him. I knew once I found him I'd find the court. Boy, did I hunt like a dog for that court. Why do they like to hide such essential facilities? And why was this place to damned huge! Wait, there it is, just around that corner.

Racing around the corner, suddenly 'smelling' Andrew, something strange happened. I didn't quite know what it was. It's like I had been sucked into some portal or something. Well, it was close to that cause by the time I recovered my eyes we're on an unearthly specimen. Okay, okay, I'm being ridiculous. But his eyes, they were so entrancing. I was lost in them. They deep blue, intense and…_very_ familiar; kind of like Seiya's but definitely _not_ the same. I lay, suddenly realizing that strong arms were around my waist and that I was on the guy. As I snapped out of it, I tried to get off muttering numerous "I'm sorry" 's. He gently let go of me and I struggled to stand up. He helped, a gentleman too.

"I'm sorry, again. Was just chasing down my brother." I offered a small smile as my hands semi-hung from the waist of my low rise hipsters.

"That's okay." His phrase was short but not blunt. "Um…I've gotta go. I'll see you around, um…" his eyes questioning for him as his hand raked through his ebony hair, threatening to hide his eyes.

"Rena. Everyone calls me that. Unless you wanna call me…"

"Rena's fine." He stated. He paused as if processing something. "You look like…you're new here?" His faced displayed many expressions but I couldn't decipher them. I had just met the guy, after all.

"Yep, I'm new. But you may know my bro, Andrew Thompson." His face relaxed. But he stilled seemed uneasy.

"He's a close friend of mine, actually. Drew."

"And your name, Handsome?" I felt like I knew the guy so I got kinda comfortable round him already. Besides, a friend of Andy's of friend of Rena. Plus, he's just sooooo….

"Jared," he said a little hesitant. "See you around, Sere." And he was gone. Sere! I told him my name was Rena! Besides, only close friends and family call me Sere and it's rare. I didn't even tell him my full name!

"What the…!"

"Rena! Took you long enough." Andrew peered over at me smirking a bit. "See you met Darien."

"Darien? Who's Darien?" She paused a bit thinking that maybe… then shook it off. "I met Jared, if that's what you meant." I was confused. Andrew mirrored her expression then chuckled a bit knowingly.

"Oh right, you met Jared. Slip of the tongue." Serena wasn't convinced. He could never lie to her but she'd let it slide, for now.

"Um…yeah. But the strangest thing hap…never mind. We have a game." Her expression was back to the usual Rena-expression. She was ready for that rematch now. Andrew just rolled his eyes with a weak smile saying 'oh hell, what did I get myself into!'.


	3. It's been a decade too long since i've s...

CHAPTER THREE

"Geez, Rena, really know how to make a guy look like an anus. Couldn't have some consideration?" He pushed her playfully.

"Aw, I'm flattered, Drew," she said looking up to the roof and placing her left hand on her chest in fake gratitude and sarcasm. He gently jabbed her in the shoulder again. She tumbled to the couch with a light chuckle. "You know you love me," she said smirking.

"And that's 'cause I can't even control that," he sad as he walked over to his fridge for a drink.

"Am I that loveable?" he queried playfully. He thought for a second.

"Naw, you're just you're just too pitiful, I love you out…" a huge cushion landed in his jaw spilling the coke he was drinking all over him.

"Oops…" she answered with her angelic expression.

"Dammit, Sere! Your mom gave me this shirt." He glared at her.

"Fine, I'll wash it. Take it off." She began to stroll over to him. "Com'on! Don't have all day, besides I'm doing you a favour, loud-mouth." She tapped her foot impatiently. Rolling his eyes pulled off her shirt, revealing toned abs. She glanced down at them and he smiled proudly. A little too proudly. "When did you get these, Drew?" she asked at quickly and she punched in his stomach and disappeared out the door before the pain washed over the poor guy.

"Serena!" A blond head peeped through the door.

"Where's the mart, darling?" she asked sweetly.

"THERE'S A SIGN", he barked and she had the dodge the empty bottle he through for her head. As she retreated he could hear her light giggle. He smiled to himself. He loved that girl. Even if he had a choice. Even if she hadn't 'sistered' him and even if her mom didn't take the place of his mom after she passed away. She was truly amazing.

"Nice pack, Mr. Muscle," came a feminine voice that broke him from his daze. His gaze met hers.

"Hey, Lita"

"Missed you too Drew, but not the way you did." She smirked. "Where's Sere?"

"You just missed her. She spilled coke over my shirt and went to get it cleaned." He scratched his neck, a little nervously

"Well I'll wait here for her. Where's her dorm?"

"Further up this hall. Gonna go get a um….."

"Shirt?" She added.

"Um…yeah. Be right back." She nodded. "Help yourself to the fridge," he hollered.

"I know."

"There's a sign, there's a sign, there's a sign. Where the hell is _the_ sign!" She huffed impatiently.

"This sign?" A voice questioned behind her. She turned to face one of Drew's friends: the one with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He held a sign that he seemed to have picked up from the ground.

"That should be it," she answered a bit nervously and embarrassed.

"Came off during a fight this morning. No biggie. Serena, right?"

"Yep, Rena. And you're…"she struggled to remember the name.

"Matt."

"Matt. Right. Thanks." She smiled awkwardly. "Well I, um… need to get this washed off for Drew." His cringed almost unnoticeably but she still saw it.

"You and Andrew, you're not a…."

"Me and Andy?" She furrowed her neat eyebrows. "Brother and sister for nine years. Nothing going on." She smiled lightly. "Don't you think we act it?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. He just…never mind. So then you're still single?"

"For the time being."

"Good. Cause, I'd like to get to know you better."

"Same here," she said with a smirk.

"Is tomorrow good?"

"Sure, I've got nothing planned."

"Perfect."

"But what is it that Andy told you?"

"Well…he said that his girlfriend was starting college this semester…so I assumed…"

"He did? I see."

"It's probably just my mistake. Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. Hey, I'm not too familiar with this place. Can you stick around with me a while. Went through so many doors, I don't think I can find my way back to Drew's apartment." He chuckled at her comment.

"No problem."

"Aw, you're sweet. Thanks." _He's a nice guy. I guess college won't be too bad even when Lita and Drew aren't around._

Today was pretty long, I guess after that little incident I hit if off on the court. How was I to expect to see a complete copy of Serena? I'm such an idiot. I got so nervous, I lied qbout my name and I called her 'Sere'! Why am I so screw up? Well, the fact that she was the little girl who I believed was, I dunno, perfect. But I only knew her til I was 10 and I even dreamt bout her years after. Thank God, it stopped! I was beginning to think I loved her or something. But I must admit that no girl I've ever dated seemed as…sincere as her. Then again, she was 7. Which 7-year-old isn't sincere? This Serena is jus a fictitious character and she's probably changed into someone completely. She probably didn't even turn out to look like that 'Rena'-girl. Maybe she dyed her hair black and cut it to her ears. I just so tired. I opened the door to my dorm and collapsed on my couch. I wasn't tired, I was_ exhausted_. Wait, that girl today was Andrew's sister, so her name's Rena Johnson. She isn't _Sere_. I drifted into sleep…

…but not for long. Someone was knocking on my door and my room was completely dark. I got up and forced myself to the door. The hallway was dark also.

"Yeah," I answered annoyed.

"Um…Da…Jared?" Her voice was a little hesitating. But it was Andrew's sisters. I'd already learned her voice. She held a flashlight in her hand and flashed it at her face.

"It's me, Rena. I…"

"Hi," I said awkwardly. Her expression changed from uncertainty.

"I needed some candles but I didn't realize I lived right across from you. But now I do…I need to talk to you, _Darien_. I'm…" OH MY GOD! She knows I lied. I feel like an ass but she's not angry, she's…beautiful so I said the first thing I could think of.

"Wanna come in?"

"Um…yeah." She walked in and I went to look for some candles.

I can't believe he lives right across from me. Well, I guess I couldn't even run away from this. I'm in his apartment. He thinks I'm Rena Thompson for sure, I think. I feel so guilty though, when I tell him who I am he'll probably hate me. He hated me after the accident. I don't know why. I shouldn't even be here. What am I gonna tell him. _'Hey, I'm actually Serena Grant, your long lost friend, although I think you hate me, not to mention I had a huge 7-year-old crush on you. I missed you like crazy, let's continue from where we left off!_' I need some air.

When I got back she was on the porch, it was bright out there and she looked so…serene and…perfect. I stared at the gorgeous girl. I owe this girl and explanation and an apology. So I went out.

"I found some candles." She looked at me with this expression. It was so…familiar. It had admiration, care and much hurt. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what happened to her. I felt guilty, maybe it's cause I lied to her. But it seemed to be more than just that. We stared intensely at each other, but she was less confused bout this than I was. She had a knowingness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, _Dari_." She came to me and wrapped her arms tightly around me. It was all too familiar, it was just _too_ familiar.

"I'm actually Serena Grant, your long lost friend, although I think you hate me, not to mention I had a huge 7-year-old crush on you. I missed you like crazy, let's continue from where we left off."

"_Sere,_" was all I could muster up and I returned her hug.

"I feel so stupid."

"Why?" I questioned as I leaned back to see her face.

"I don't know. Cause you hate me," she answered like the weak little girl I knew years ago.

"Hate you? How could I? I've missed you. I needed you. I was an orphan and 9."

"You didn't seem to need me." She looked so confused, tears forming in her eyes.

"I was confused." I am confused, I'm flustered, I'm not thinking straight anymore.

"I'm sorry. I miss them. I missed you. I'm…" I kissed her forehead tenderly. She seemed so helpless, not the same girl I met earlier who called me 'handsome'. This was the inner Serena that could never change, the emotional sincere _lil Sere_.

"Don't worry, I'm here, you're here."

"How did you manage?" she looked right into_ me_. Her eyes were piercing but harmless.

"I don't know," I stated honestly. Then we were silent, for a long time, a long long time…

Suddenly everywhere was bright. I was confused.

"What happened?"

"There was a power outage. That's why I came for the candles. I guess it's back now." Her voice was so gentle but strong again, like earlier. She wasn't _lil Sere_ anymore.

"Oh…right," I'd forgotten all about that.

"I should get going, Dari." I smiled at the sound of the name she had for me. It gave me the feeling that she looked up to me, like she had back then.

"Yeah, it's late." I responded as she started walking back inside. I took in her attire. She was in the shortest shorts I had every seen and very fitted tank top. "Well, maybe you can just stay the night. It's late." She looked at me strangely, after all it was about 9:00pm. "Besides, it'll be like old times." Her expression brightened and she smiled at me.

"Sure. We're a little old to be doing this, but I don't mind. Let me just grab something from my room." I put my hands in my pocket and nodded. As she retreated, I stared at her ass like the dick I was. Hey, a guy's a guy. But I'd never take advantage of her, she's _Sere_.

Just when I got comfortable, he had to be a guy. But, I didn't mind. He's hot! I had a crush, but maybe it'll come back. Can you blame me? He's matured into having very strong masculine facial features, intense midnight eyes and all with black hair almost covering his eyes. But that's impossible. His eyes are way too captivating to ever be lost under his bangs. So although he asked me to stay, I had to go, just for a while, to change my shorts and get away from his intoxicating smell. Could a guy smell that good? Is he allowed to? The situation moved from a reunion, getting over a tough obstacle in our lives and into me pining for my long-lost-best friend. I'm ridiculous, and it's not like he helped with his lil undercover flirtatiousness. Actually, maybe it's just my imagination since I'm trying to find an excuse to defend myself. But I'm sure I felt abs, well-toned abs. And his arms felt so good around me: strong and protective…_Bad Rena!_

I found my sweats and got some chips and was heading back over to Dare's place. I knocked and he came after about a minute.

"Hey, sorry bout that; was in the shower." water still dripping from his hair, a towel hanging loosely around his neck and yep, I was right, he had abs to kill! I didn't stare but one glance gave me a lot of info.

"No prob. A girl could wait all day," I said, playfully tapping my foot and rolling my eyes. I poked him playfully in the chest as he let myself in. He chuckled a deep smooth chuckle. It's adorable. Heck, this has to stop. This isn't a regular guy, this is Dare. Now that I have him back I won't wreck it with any dumb intentions. I'm getting back what I lost and I have no intention of letting it slip away again. Not in something this stupid.

She changed her pants. I was disappointed yet a bit relieved at the same time. She's very attractive, might I had a couple more very's to that. But I want her friendship back. It meant the world to me. And that was first priority, she…just touched me. Oh buddy! What was I? Oh, friendship's first priority…… I think. Why did I do this to myself?


End file.
